It has become aesthically popular to provide various novel means of suspending articles and structures from overhead ceilings or other overhead support means especially in connection with providing a modern decor for living or office premises. In this connection, the development of hook and suspension cable assemblies for suspending plants and other fixtures has become quite popular. And the same applies to the suspension of lamp fixtures and other similar fixtures from ceilings or other overhead fixtures as a means to provide an aesthically pleasing decor in the home furnishing field.
Various arrangements have been attempted for the purpose of permitting the suspension of a plurality of shelf platforms from an overhead structure, but in most of such assemblies, the hardware required to suspend a plurality of shelves positioned in vertical orientation one with respect to the other have been cumbersome and/or expensive. Presently, the only convenient means for organizing a plurality of shelves in vertical orientation has been to mount the same to a wall or other support means such that the shelves are fixedly secured to the wall or support beam structure. The purpose of the present invention is to provide a novel form of shelf bracket which permits a plurality of shelf platforms to be carried between a plurality of four of the above-noted shelf brackets and further permitting a plurality of shelf platforms to be suspended in vertical orientation one with respect to the other, with the entire assembly being suspended from an overhead structure such as a ceiling or support beam. It was further deemed desirable to provide a shelf bracket which would accomplish the suspension of a plurality of shelf brackets, without at the same time requiring that the bracket be fixedly secured to the shelf platform thereby to eliminate the requirement for screws, rivets, or other mounting structures exclusive of the bracket.